Games Combat Bards (Combatic Bardarity)
This is the page to explain how combatic bardarity is harnessed, the cooldown of it and some effects you can use, also about having a final song ' ' First up how to harness it, combatic bardarity is a type of magic that alters the fate of the universe on a fundamental level, any effect this magic sets out to do is interwoven with the fate of reality so whilst there might be a few ways to undo it doing so would start to cause reality to unravel so remember that if you wish to attempt it. To learn the power of combatic bardarity you will need to be taught it by someone that already knows how to harness it. When using it due to the nature of it you need to empower it with a strong emotion and fully realize the spell working through doing this the lyrics effects will bust through into reality rewriting the laws of the universe to change the fate of all affected. ' ' Now here is where I talk about cooldowns. If you cast one of these spells you HAVE to wait 5 mins to cast another one, and 10 to cast a similar one and 15 to cast one with the same effect, You will also*1 be stuck in a resting position for 30 seconds after casting one of these spells unable to do anything for 10 of them and only barely able to move for the rest, the timer stops counting if you do move so you HAVE to stay still for 30 seconds Most song effects last from 5-30 seconds but if they last longer it will start to draw its power from your life span in noticeable amounts. ' ' Here is a list of songs that have already got affects assigned to them to get you started, however as no 2 people's fates are the same the effects different when each person uses them, sometimes they are the same but not always, this way you can come up with it yourself or take from the ones here as a kind of quick use list. Also remember you can change words like: me, we, you, us, them and swap them around to change the type of target it effects, but ONLY these words*2 . Finally if you get a choir of these bards strange things can happen. ' ' https://youtu.be/5_LxyhCJpsM?t=55s “With a thousand lies and a quick disguise, Hit em right between the eyes hit em right between the eyes” This and other variants of it cause your next 5 ranged weapon attacks to automatically hit the target right between the eyes, the arrows will turn ethereal and be guided to between their eyes, enchantments can prevent this ' ' https://youtu.be/Fz66lTcjN1w?t=53s “There is no-where for you to hide, The hunter's moon is shining” This is similar to the one before it (10 min cooldown) but it can’t kill anyone, only deal damage, you do however get 10 shots instead of 5 ' ' https://youtu.be/Fz66lTcjN1w?t=1m4s “I’m running with the wolves ,I’m running with the” This summons 7 ethereal wolves whose attacks can’t be blocked to hunt whoever is attacking with you or to carry you to safety these wolves can be run away from, the wolves themselfs can’t deal the killing blow, this song allows you to wait until after the 30 seconds to recover if you want, be careful as if you use the lines “I’m running with the wolves TONIGHT, I’m running with the wolves” then you get an extra wolf and they hurt more, but it only works if it's night. ' ' These are the current suggested ones, If you find a good song then msg me I am the4bestgame on lords.buffalowizards.dvz and I love to RP ' ' Final song Everyone that learns combatic bardarity can craft a custom song that will do almost any effect but WILL kill the person that uses it, talk to me, the4bestgame, before doing this as there are a bunch of special rules I can’t write here and I need every line of it, these songs will be contained at the end of the guide along with their name and effect Extra info Certain songs whilst they don’t last longer than 30 seconds will also cost your lifespan, things like “stone walls will fall, Young hearts will break” Will either break all stone walls or kill all people with young hearts, both of these will cost ¼ of your max lifespan, so you can use them at most 3 times without dying, If you think something else is OP then just ask and I will find out through my judgment and the judgment of TT, I wanna balance this through the community so if you see something OP just tell me and I’ll raise it at a town meeting ' ' *1 Certain songs temporarily ignore this so you get the effect THEN the loss of breath *2 Again, there is exceptions to this rule that I will state if you ask me to look at a song in particular, it tends to be based on phrasing and again TT town hall meetings ' ' Games Lament: Dispersing your mind and knowledge to all your friends killing you whilst doing so, You can comfort them after you is ded (Sung to the tune of A thousand Years https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI) Out of time 3 Sorry for leaving you 5 Please just be brave? 4 Please just go on to love without me here? 10 Ever since I first saw you, 7 I knew that you would bring so much to my small world. 12 ' ' Don't for-get me! ' ' Chorus: Hear my words please don't cry Ill stay with you 10 Darling, don't be afraid Im here with you 10 Always by your side 5 Guiding you within your mind 7 ' ' I apolo-gise 3 For leaving you behind 5 You must be brave 5 You must remember the good times 10 All the good things we've done 7 Re-mem-ber me 4 Re-mem-ber me when I am gone 8 ' ' Don't for-get me! ' ' Chorus: Hear my words please don't cry Ill stay with you 10 Darling, don't be afraid Im here with you 10 Always by your side 5 Guiding you within your mind 7 ' ' And after all this I give you all my knolage 11 I will stay forever in you 7 Never going anywhere 7 Forever with all of you I will stay with all of you 12 ' ' Don't for-get me! Don't for-get me! ' ' Chorus: Hear my words please don't cry Ill stay with you 10 Darling, don't be afraid Im here with you 10 Always by your side 5 Guiding you within your mind 7 ' ' And after all this I give you all my knolage 11 I will stay forever in you 7 Never going anywhere 7 Forever with all of you I will stay with all of you 12 ' ' THIS WAS WRITTEN ON 1/22/2016 AT 3:47 PM ENGLISH TIME EDIT LOG 1: Balancing with max 2: Added things about suicide songs